Magic Diary
by Jung Woo Wa
Summary: 'Apakah kamu sudah yakin, dan sudah siap untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Jika belum, jangan pernah mencobanya, karena pasti hal itu, hanya akan menyakitimu'/Yunjae Fanfiction/BL/RnR please? My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Magic Diary

Author: Princess of The Drama

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama

Rated: T+

Cast: YunJae

Disclaimer: YunJae are belong to God, but the story is mine

Warning: Gaje, Boys Love, OOC (?)

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

A/N:_Annyeong_… Saya author baru disini, dan ini fanfic pertama saya _ Mian karena pasti masih banyak kesalahan dan typo sana-sini. Bahkan kemungkinan besar OOC. Jadi, _jeongmal mianhae_. Saya harap kalian bisa menikmati ff pertama saya. _Kamsahamnida_, _and enjoy it_… \(^^)/

_Summary: 'Apakah kamu sudah yakin, dan sudah siap untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Jika belum, jangan pernah mencobanya, karena pasti hal itu, hanya akan menyakitimu!'_

Magic Diary

Chapter 1

**Author Pov**

"KYAAA… Yunho _Oppa_!" Segerombolan _yeoja_ berteriak histeris saat siswa bernama Jung Yunho berhasil mencetak angka di detik-detik terakhir, yang membuat sekolah mereka, Red Ocean Highschool, berhasil menjadi pemenang dalam lomba basket tingkat nasional.

Detik itu juga, semua orang langsung menghampiri Yunho yang masih berada di tengah lapangan, lalu menyorakinya. Bahkan ada yang langsung mengangkat Yunho, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang baru pulang dari perang.

Walaupun seluruh murid Red Ocean menghampiri Yunho, tetapi tidak dengan seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik yang tetap duduk di bangkunya, ia menatap Yunho dengan hangat. Ya, _namja_ itu sebenarnya memendam perasaan cinta pada Yunho sejak lama, tapi sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyampaikannya.

"Kau bermain sangat bagus hari ini, Yunho-_ssi_" Gumamnya, lalu seulas senyum tersungging di bibir _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong pun beranjak dari kursinya, berniat untuk pulang.

"Kau perlu tumpangan, Jae?" Tanya seorang _namja_ bernama Siwon padanya.

"_Anni_" Jawab Jaejoong singkat, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan kerumunan orang yang masih bersorak gembira atas kemenangan Red Ocean Highschool.

**End of Author Pov**

Keesokan harinya

**Jaejoong Pov**

"Berat juga sampah-sampah ini, kenapa tempat sampahnya harus sejauh ini sih? Aku sampai harus pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah hanya untuk membuang sampah-sampah bau ini!" Gerutuku dengan kesal. _Yup_, hari ini aku bertugas piket, karena semua teman sekelasku yang juga sedang kebagian tugas piket malas untuk melakukan tugas membuang sampah, jadilah aku yang menjadi korban dari kemalasan mereka. Saat aku baru sampai di halaman samping sekolah, aku mendengar suara seorang _yeoja _berparas cantik yang sedang menyatakan cintanya. Aku langsung mengunci mulutku detik itu juga. Bukan karena aku menghargainya, tapi karena aku ingin menguping.

"Yu… Yunho-_ssi_… Sebenarnya aku…" Ucap _yeoja_ itu terbata.

'_Yunho? _Yeoja_ ini akan menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho? Jung Yunho?'_

"Sudah sejak lama… Aku menyukai Yunho-_ssi_" Lanjut _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Kamsahamnida" Terdengar jawaban Yunho.

'_I… Ia akan menjawab apa? Yunho akan menjawab apa? Kuharap bukan _"Nado"_ atau _"Me too"_, atau apapun yang artinya "Aku juga"!'_

"Na…" Terdengar lanjutan dari kalimat Yunho. Detik itu juga, plastik sampah ditanganku langsung terjatuh, membuat sampah di dalamnya berhamburan. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan sampah-sampah tersebut. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan halaman belakang Red Ocean Highschool.

'Nado_…_ _Ia pasti akan menjawab _nado_!'_ Pikirku sambil terus berlari menuju ke kelasku. Aku sudah tak sanggup kalau masih harus mendengarkan jawaban Yunho, atas pernyataan _yeoja_ itu.

**End of Jaejoong Pov**

**Yunho Pov**

"Namun maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu" Jawabku berusaha selembut mungkin. Kuharap _yeoja_ bernama Yoona dihadapanku ini tidak keras kepala atau cengeng seperti _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang sebelumnya pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"_Ndee_… Aku mengerti, _kamsahamnida_ karena kau sudah mau menjawabnya" Ujarnya berusaha tegar, aku dapat melihat dari matanya kalau ia sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air matanya.

"Dan aku juga berterimakasih, karena kau sudah mau mengerti" Syukurlah, ia tidak seperti Go Ahra yang berkali-kali kutolak, tapi masih tetap tak mau melepaskanku.

"_Ndee_… Kita masih bisa berteman, kan?" Ujar Yoona sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku, aku langsung menerima jabatan tangannya dengan penuh senyum.

"_Okay_, aku permisi dulu Yunho-_ssi_. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan" Pamit Yoona, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lembut.

'_Dia pasti bisa menemukan_ namja _yang lebih baik dariku'_ Pikirku sepeninggal Yoona.

Uhh… Bau apa ini? Bau sampah yang sangat menyengat! Kutelusuri bau sampah tersebut yang akhirnya membawaku menuju halaman samping sekolah. Kulihat disitu terdapat plastik sampah, dengan isinya yang berhamburan.

'_Hmmm, mengapa sampah-sampah ini bisa ada disini? Tempat sampahnya kan masih beberapa langkah lagi? Aneh'_ Pikirku sambil memunguti sampah yang berhamburan satu-persatu.

Ahh… Sudahlah, tak perlu kupikirkan, hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit saja! Aku pun membawa plastik sampah tersebut ke bak sampah yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dariku, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam bak sampah tersebut, ya tempat dimana seharusnya plastik sampah itu berada.

**End of Yunho Pov**

**Jaejoong Pov**

"Jae, _waeyo_?" Tanya _yeoja_ bernama Seohyun padaku setibanya aku di kelas dengan wajah yang murung, dan mata yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"_Anni_" Jawabku singkat, sambil terburu-buru mengambil tasku di atas meja. Karena terburu-buru, apalagi dengan pikiran yang sedang kalut, akhirnya kakiku pun menabrak meja dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur diatas lantai yang dingin.

"_Appo_" Isakku. Melihat aku yang terjatuh, dan terisak, membuat Seohyun khawatir, lalu ia pun menghampiriku yang masih dalam posisi tersungkur.

"Jae, _gwenchana_?" Tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, masih di posisiku yang mencium lantai, tak ada niat untuk bangkit.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Aku pun langsung bangkit berdiri, membuatnya agak terkejut dengan gerakkanku yang sangat mendadak.

"Disini" Jawabku sambil memegangi dadaku. Seohyun hanya bisa melongo bingung. Aku pun berbalik lalu meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Red Ocean Highschool, walaupun dengan keadaan berjalanku yang agak pincang karena kakiku masih terasa sakit. Tetapi, dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di kakiku, hatiku rasanya jauh beratus-ratus, bahkan beribu-ribu kali lipat sakitnya.

Kakiku menelusuri deretan pertokoan di kota Seoul, aku membiarkan kakiku melangkah sendiri, yang bahkan aku tak tahu akan menuju kemana. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, aku bisa sampai didepan sebuah toko buku bernama "Realized Book Store", nama yang unik sekaligus aneh untuk sebuah toko buku.

"Selamat datang" Sapa seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan Shim Changmin di dada kanannya, saat aku memasuki toko buku tersebut. Aku hanya diam tak merespon sapaannya.

"_Mian_, _hyung_. Bukan maksudku untuk berlagak sok tau ataupun ikut campur dengan urusanmu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang kalut dan sedih, _ne_?" Tanya Changmin. Aku sempat terkejut karena pertanyaannya yang bagaikan bintang jatuh untukku. Aku hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan lemah kepalaku.

"Kalau itu, aku punya solusinya!" Ujar Changmin dengan bersemangat. Ia pun mencari-cari sesuatu di sebuah rak buku besar yang terlihat klasik karena ukiran-ukiran di beberapa bagian. Aku hanya diam saat melihat Changmin yang sedang sibuk menaikki kursi agar bisa mencapai rak teratas dari rak buku tersebut.

"Ahh… Akhirnya ketemu!" Ujar Changmin dengan nada yang sangat jelas kalau ia sangat senang saat menemukan buku tersebut. Lalu, ia pun menyodorkan buku tersebut padaku. Buku berwarna merah dengan hiasan berwarna emas ditepinya, bisa dilihat dengan jelas, di sampul buku tersebut tercetak tulisan 'THE TRUTH BOOK'. Aku tak mengerti dengan tulisan di sampul buku tersebut. Aku pun membuka-buka buku tersebut, tapi tak ada satupun huruf di dalamnya, hanya lembaran-lembaran kertas kosong. Aku pun menatap Changmin dengan bingung. Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Buku itu bukan buku cerita, apalagi novel, _Hyung_. Tetapi, sebuah buku _diary_. Buku diary yang sangat istimewa!" Ujarnya seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bingungku. Aku hanya menatap buku tersebut lekat-lekat, membolak-baliknya, mencari dimana letak istimewa dari buku _diary_ tersebut, buku itu memang indah, tapi tak terlihat istimewa.

'_Tampaknya hanya seperti buku_ diary _biasa'_ pikirku.

"Kau tidak akan mengetahui keistimewaannya sebelum kau menggunakannya, _Hyung_" Ujar Changmin seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tidak, sepertinya dia memang bisa membaca pikiranku!

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu dengan gratis. Tetapi dengan syarat, kau sudah benar-benar yakin kalau kau sudah siap untuk mengetahui kebenaran akan semuanya! Karena bila kau tidak siap, semuanya hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu, dan kau akan sulit untuk mencapai kebahagiaanmu" lanjut Changmin. Aku masih menimang-nimang buku tersebut sambil berpikir.

'_Hmm… Mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Mengapa tidak? Tapi apakah aku sudah cukup siap? Kurasa aku sudah cukup siap, untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya! Yakinkah kau Joongie? Ya, kau tau kau sangat yakin! Apakah kau tak takut kalau hal ini akan menyakiti hatimu? Tidak, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada perasaan 'sakit' yang kau rasakan saat ini!'_

Aku pun mengangguk setuju kearah Changmin.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, Changmin-_ssi_" Ujarku tegas.

"Baiklah, pedomannya ada di halaman pertama buku itu. Lalu, selamat, buku itu sekarang menjadi milikmu! Manfaatkanlah sebaik-baiknya, _Hyung_!" Ujar Changmin, masih dengan senyum penuh arti menghiasi bibirnya.

'_Pedoman? Memangnya, hanya untuk menulis _diary _saja perlu pedoman?_ _Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan'_

Aku membiarkan pertanyaanku itu menggantung di dalam benakku.

"_Kamsahamnida_" Ucapku pada Changmin, setelah itu aku pun pergi meningalkan toko buku misterius tersebut, tentu saja dengan buku itu yang sekarang berada di pelukkanku.

**End of Jaejoong Pov**

**Author Pov**

Sepeninggal Jaejoong dari toko buku tersebut. Terlihat Changmin tersenyum dengan sangat puas.

"_Ne Hyung_, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kau harus berusaha! Jangan hanya menunggu dia yang datang padamu! Aku sudah berusaha untuk membantumu, dengan buku _diary_ yang ajaib itu" Gumam Changmin, masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya.

**End of Author Pov**

_**To be continued…**_

Gimana? Gimana ff pertama saya? Bagus tidak? Pasti banyak typo dan kesalahan-nya ya. Karena itu saya butuh readers dan author untuk memberitahu dimana letak kesalahan saya… Saya sangat senang kalau ada yang memberikan kritik dan flame yang bisa membuat saya lebih baik, KAMSAHAMNIDA! Tapi tolong jangan bash saya tanpa sebab, harus jelas penyebabnya. Saya sangat terbuka untuk menerima masukkan-masukkan dari readers dan author sekalian. Lets Sharing…. (^_^)

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Magic Diary

Author: Princess of The Drama

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Drama

Rated: T+

Cast: YunJae

Disclaimer: YunJae are belong to God, but the story is mine

Warning: Gaje, Boys Love, OOC (?), EYD tidak sesuai

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

A/N:_Annyeong_… Author ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff abal ini, author benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan respon positif… ^^ Mengenai review di chap 1, ada yang bilang ff Author ini mirip dengan komik, mungkin benar, tapi hal itu cuma kebetulan… Karena Author bikin ini ff dari imajinasi author sendiri, jadi pasti jalan ceritanya beda. Nah… Author rasa Author tidak perlu banyak bicara dan curcol… Jadi mari kita mulai ceritanya and E-N-J-O-Y it… ^^

_Summary: 'Apakah kamu sudah yakin, dan sudah siap untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Jika belum, jangan pernah mencobanya, karena pasti hal itu, hanya akan menyakitimu!'_

Magic Diary

Chapter 2

**Jaejoong Pov**

**Jaejoong's Room, Night**

Ku tatap buku _diary_ tersebut. Kubaca pedoman yang tertulis di buku _diary_ itu sekali lagi. Aku masih ragu, apakah aku akan benar-benar mencoba buku _diary_ tersebut? Sudah tiga kali aku membaca pedoman di buku _diary_ itu, tetapi tetap saja aku masih ragu.

Tuliskan tanggal kejadian

Gantilah 'Dear Diary' dengan 'Please Help'

Tuliskan bagaimana perasaanmu di tanggal kejadian tersebut

Pejamkan mata, lalu lafalkan dalam hati 'Magic Diary, magic diary, please help me to know the truth'. Lalu bayangkan kejadian tersebut. Setelah itu, sebutkan nama orang yang ingin kau ketahui kebenarannya, atau mungkin namamu sendiri bila kau tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang ingin ketahui kebenarannya.

Tepukkan tanganmu tiga kali, masih dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam!

Bukalah matamu!

Bila kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, pejamkan matamu, katakan 'I understand now', lalu tepukkan tanganmu tiga kali

Akhirnya, aku pun memilih untuk mencoba buku _diary_ tersebut. Kulakukan perintah pada pedoman tersebut satu-persatu.

'_10 Februari 2012_

_Please Help_

_Aku benar-benar sedih dan terkejut hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Yoona menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho, dan kurasa Yunho menjawab '_nado_'. Hatiku benar-benar hancur, tak kupedulikan lagi plastik sampah di kedua tanganku, kubiarkan kedua plastik sampah itu jatuh ke tanah. Ya Tuhan… Apakah perasaanku harus berakhir sampai disini saja? Tanpa sempat mengutarakan perasaanku sama sekali?_'

Begitulah perasaanku yang kutuliskan di buku _diary_ tersebut. Setelah itu aku pun melakukan langkah berikutnya. Kupejamkan kedua mata doeku, kulafalkan mantra itu di dalam hatiku. Kubayangkan kejadian tadi siang dalam benakku, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat butir-butir airmata meluncur turun dari mataku, meninggalkan jejak di pipi putihku.

"Jung Yunho" Kugumamkan nama itu dengan pelan. Lalu kutepukkan tanganku tiga kali. Setelah itu kubuka kedua mataku yang terpejam dengan perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat aku mendapati diriku sudah tidak berada di kamarku, tapi berada di halaman belakang Red Ocean Highschool, sekolahku! Ditambah lagi aku tidak sedang menapakkan kakiku di atas tanah, lebih tepatnya aku sedang melayang di udara! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi!?

Setelah itu, aku pun menyadari kalau aku sedang kembali ke kejadian yang telah lalu, tepatnya kejadian seperti yang kutuliskan di buku _diary_ tersebut. Karena dapat kulihat dengan jelas, Yoona yang sedang menyatakan cintanya pada Yunho, seperti kejadian tadi siang. Bahkan aku bisa melihat diriku yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik dinding. Kurasa hal ini disebabkan oleh buku _diary_ tersebut.

"Yu… Yunho-_ssi_… Sebenarnya aku…" Ucap _Yoona_ terbata. Dapat kulihat wajahnya yang sangat gugup.

"Sudah sejak lama… Aku menyukai Yunho-_ssi_" Lanjut Yoona.

"Kamsahamnida" Terdengar jawaban Yunho. Hatiku langsung berdetak sangat kencang, masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku kalau lanjutan dari kata-kata tersebut adalah, kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin kudengar, yaitu na…

"Namun maaf aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu" Kembali terdengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Yunho yang awalnya hanya kudengar bagian 'na'-nya saja. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Yunho. Airmata kembali meluncur dari mataku, tetapi kali ini bukanlah airmata kesedihan, melainkan airmata kebahagiaan. Jadi Yunho tidak menerima perasaan Yoona!? Jadi aku hanya salah paham!? Ya Tuhan… Aku sangat bersyukur karena ternyata Yunho tidak menerima Yoona!

Kurasa aku sudah cukup mengetahui kebenarannya. Kembali aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menggumamkan "I understand now," lalu kutepukkan tanganku tiga kali. Saat kubuka kedua mataku, aku sudah kembali berada di kamarku. Jadi ini yang dimaksud istimewa oleh Changmin-_ssi_? Benar-benar hebat! Aku jadi bisa mengetahui semua kebenaran di kejadian yang telah lalu, kalau begini!

Senyum manis terus menghiasi bibirku, tak dapat kupungkiri kalau aku sangat senang saat ini, walaupun mataku terasa berat karena mengantuk. Yup, tadi malam aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Aku melewati lapangan sepak bola masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirku. Namun tiba-tiba…

"HEI AWAS!" Terdengar teriakan orang-orang kepadaku karena ada bola sepak yang sedang meuju ke arahku. Tetapi entah kenapa kakiku malah tak bisa kugerakkan, seolah-olah kakiku kaku seketika, dan…

BUGH

Semuanya menjadi gelap…

**End of Jaejoong Pov**

**Someone Pov**

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas dirinya, orang yang kucintai, Kim Jaejoong, yang jatuh pingsan karena kepalanya terkena bola. Segera ku hampiri tubuh yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu, sebelum orang lain yang menghampirinya. Tentu aku tak akan rela bila harus melihat tubuh Jaejoong digendong oleh orang lain. Kuangkat tubuh rapuh itu, lalu kugendong ala _bridal style_.

"Biar kami yang membawa Jaejoong ke UKS. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong jadi pingsan seperti ini kan karena ulah kami" Ujar seorang _namja_ berlesung pipi yang kuketahui bernama Choi Siwon. Kutatap _namja_ itu dengan tajam, beserta teman-temannya yang tadi bermain bola bersamanya. Aku mengenal mereka semua, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Kangin, Heechul, Leeteuk, dan sederet nama yang malas untuk kusebutkan.

"Dengar kalian semua! Kalau sampai lain kali kejadian seperti ini kembali menimpa Jaejoong karena ulah kalian, kalian akan sangat menyesal! Mengerti!?" Ancamku pada mereka semua, sedangkan mereka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka masing-masing, sebagai tanda kalau mereka mengerti. Wajah mereka terlihat sedikit pucat, mungkin karena ancamanku, yah… Aku memang tidak pernah main-main kalau aku sudah mengatakan aku akan membuat seseorang menyesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola, menuju UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, kurebahkan Jaejoong di atas salah satu ranjang yang ada disana. Wajah Jaejoong yang putih jadi terlihat agak pucat, tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi kecantikkannya.

"Sial! Dimana sih Jessica _seonsangnim_!?" Gerutuku saat kusadari tak ada sosok guru kesehatan yang hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dariku itu, di UKS.

Kutatap lagi wajah Jaejoong, kutatap bibirnya yang merah dan sangat menggoda itu. Aku jadi tertarik untuk mencicipinya sedikit. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi… Dan…

**End of Someone Pov**

**Jaejoong Pov**

Silau. Itulah yang menyambut mataku saat aku membukanya. Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menembus jendela di depanku. Setelah mataku sudah terbiasa, kembali mataku disambut oleh langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih, sedangkan hidungku disambut oleh bau obat khas UKS. Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya, saat kepalaku terkena bola dan akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapa dan tanya seorang _yeoja_ muda tetapi lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun. Aku mengenalnya, guru kesehatan di Red Ocean Highschool, Jessica _seonsangnim_.

"Ne~ Baik, _seonsangnim_. Kurasa aku hanya sedikit _shock_ tadi" Jawabku. Setelah itu Jessica _seonsangnim_ menyodorkan segelas teh hitam padaku, aku pun meminumnya.

"Umm… Jessica _seonsangnim_, apakah anda tahu siapa yang mengantarkanku ke UKS?" Tanyaku pada Jessica _seonsangnim_. Jessica _seonsangnim_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku jadi penasaran siapakah orang baik yang telah mengantarkanku ke UKS.

'_Hmmm… Apakah The Truth Book bisa memberitahu aku siapa orang baik itu? Kurasa bisa, akan kucoba_ _di rumah nanti_' Pikirku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan mimpi indah saat aku pingsan tadi, dan wajahku pun langsung dihiasi senyuman dan rona merah di kedua pipiku.

**Jaejoong's Room, Night**

Kubuka kembali _diary_ ajaib tersebut. Kutuliskan satu-persatu kata untuk menggambarkan perasaanku di atas lembarannya.

'_11 Februari 2012_

_Please help_

_Tadi siang, kepalaku terkena bola yang ditendang oleh Siwon CS, dan hal itu berhasil membuatku jatuh pingsan. Aku bermimpi indah saat aku pingsan tadi! Ya, aku bermimpi Yunho akan menciumku! Lalu aku terbangun, dan ternyata aku sudah berada di UKS. Hmm… Kira-kira siapa ya orang baik yang mengantarkanku ke UKS?'_

Setelah itu aku pun melakukan langkah berikutnya. Kupejamkan kedua mata doeku, kulafalkan mantra itu di dalam hatiku. Kubayangkan saat bola sepak itu menghantam kepalaku.

"Kim Jaejoong" Gumamku, karena aku tidak tahu siapa orang baik yang telah menolongku. Lalu, kubuka kedua mataku yang terpejam dengan perlahan. Lalu kutepukkan tanganku tiga kali. Setelah itu sama seperti kemarin, aku kembali ke kejadian yang telah lalu.

Mataku terus mengikuti 'diriku' yang sedang berjalan dengan santai dan bibir yang terus tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah bola sepak melayang di udara yang diiringi dengan teriakan orang-orang, dan tepat mengenai kepalaku. Kulihat tubuhku yang langsung ambruk detik itu juga.

Aku melihat seorang _namja_ yang kurasa aku mengenalnya dengan segera dan sangat terburu-buru menghampiri 'diriku' yang sedang pingsan. Tetapi aku ragu aku mengenal _namja_ itu, karena _namja_ itu sedang membelakangiku, kutunggu dan kuperhatikan lanjutan dari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _namja _itu.

"Biar kami yang membawa Jaejoong ke UKS. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong jadi seperti ini kan karena

ulah kami" Ujar seorang _namja_ yang cukup kukenal, Choi Siwon.

"Dengar kalian semua! Kalau sampai lain kali kejadian seperti ini kembali menimpa Jaejoong karena ulah kalian, kalian akan sangat menyesal! Mengerti!?" Ancam _namja_ itu pada Siwon CS. Sedangkan Siwon CS, mereka hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala mereka, tanda mengerti. Aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata _namja_ tersebut, mengapa _namja_ itu sangat peduli kepadaku? Tetapi… Aku lebih terkejut lagi, saat… _Namja_ itu meraih tubuhku, menggendongku ala _bridal style_, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menuju UKS, sehingga aku bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat wajah _namja_ itu. Sepasang mata yang tajam itu, dan bibir yang berbentuk hati, tidak salah lagi, _namja_ itu adalah…

"Jung Yunho!?" Gumamku sambil menutupi mulutku yang sedikit terbuka karena kaget, dengan telapak tanganku.

_**To be continued…**_

Mwuehehehe… Author kembali lagi dengan lanjutan ff abal ini, gimana? Pada dasarnya cerita ini hanya akan penuh dengan _moment_ Jaejoong yang bisa mengetahui perasaan Yunho yang sebenarnya. Sederhana sekali, kan? Memang. Yahh… Semoga _readers_ sekalian nggak bakal bosan baca nih ff abal…

Mengenai review di chapter sebelumnya, author sangat berterima kasih karena ada yangbersedia mereview ff abal ini dan juga memberikan saran. KAMSAHAMNIDA *membungkuk 90°*

Kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan maupun kritik dan saran, bisa _mention_ Author di Aurora_PutriBES, MENTION for follback! Atau add facebook author dengan email Aurora_forester , silahkan kirimi author pesan… :D

Ja~Author harap readers sekalian bersedia untuk memberikan review kembali… And don't be a silent reader~

Mind to review?

Sampai jumpa lagi chapter selanjutnya… ^^


End file.
